


Immediate Effect

by ArkCH



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angels, Heaven, Hell, Horror, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkCH/pseuds/ArkCH
Summary: What happens if 1 of every 5 children got kidnapped in the world. Would overpopulation end? Would there be more jobs? Fewer wars? At least Satan has a reason for doing thisBut what if a person tries to stop it and ends up joining it.Remember folks this isn't an ordinary Friday this is Friday the 13th





	1. The Rain of Dallas

The heavy rain could be heard all over the city of Dallas. People were running home, covered by the newspaper in their hands trying not to get wet. They quickly ran to their home. Parents quickly got their children inside. They were worried about a potential storm.

When a mom entered a house she couldn't see her three-year-old child, “Where is Freddy?” she asked in disbelief, “Where is FREDDY??” a little kid fell and looked at a reflection of the water on the ground. He saw a dark creature swinging its wings with a baby in its claws.

This wasn't an ordinary Friday. This was Friday the 13th.

“This is AngerVill, a little town nobody has heard of. It's located down south of New Mexico. My name is Tyler and I look for abnormal creatures I guess.” Tyler was recording messages he would name, “The Hunt For The Creatures”. He was a short but quiet kid, he had short brown hair and long black pants. He usually wore long white T-Shirts too big for him.

“Last time I saw a creature was 1997 Dallas Texas, also the first big reporting on the incident twenty out of a hundred children were kidnapped. The largest ever recorded in history.” He said while slowly looking out of his window, “these attacks or kidnappings have been happening more frequently every year. But it all is located in one day.”

Thunder slowly started happening outside Tyler's house, he took a coat on and went out of his house still recording his voice. The rain and wind took up most of the recording but we could hear a little, “Friday THE 13th, around 20% of children in the entire world gets captured on this day, sorry for the turbulence it has been raining a lot today.”

Suddenly out of nowhere, parents were screaming that their children were gone, Tyler looked up and saw a dark creature quickly swinging its wings. He quickly threw a rock at one of the wings of the creature. It slowly started to drift downwards still having the same routine.

“This should be good enough,” he jumped on his bike and started riding it at maximum speed still trying to keep up with the creature. When he was right behind the creature, he tried grabbing one of its big wings to try and slow it down.

Suddenly the creature started flying upwards. Tyler jumped out of his bike and grabbed the right-wing of the creature. He slowly started climbing it and saw a lot of other creatures. When he was on top of the wing he saw the baby kindly caries by one of the claws of the hand of the creature.

He started to lay down on the massive back of the creature when he saw the destination. It looked like a temple but with a hell twist. He saw other boys like him receiving the babies what is this? Tyler thought.

When the creature Tyler was riding on came to the destination. He tried to hide but one of the boys saw him, “What group did you come from? Dark Troup or Elite?” The boy had long black pants and completely white eyes, “Ehm…. I came from the Elite,” Tyler swallowed some spit, “Makes sense since your Dark Angel is from that district, did you face any opposition?” the guy was completely unaware of Tyler’s presence there, “No not at all,” Tyler said, “That is good I suppose now to get in your new Elite Uniform you need to do the following,” Tyler patiently waited for the requirements, “Deliver the baby to the fountain, pet your Dark Angel and go to class your uniform should be in class,” the boy said

“Sure I will do that as soon as possible,” Tyler ran away from the boy with the Dark Angel is a lease. The Angel started barking at him knowing he was a fraud, “Okay we gotta work with each other here if they find out you allowed a fraud here they’ll kill you and if they find out I’m a fraud they will kill me. So let us keep it in our mouths shall we,” Tyler explained. The Dark Angel slowly stopped barking and biting the lease.

“What is this place? What is the fountain. I guess we will know in a short amount of time, Dark Angel, “

“We can now report another person is missing. But this time, not a toddler but a teenager will this kidnapping spree ever stop and what is the cause of it,” A man with a black shirt with satans name crossed red was behind the news reporter. He was smoking a cigar and looking at the teenager’s picture, “I guess Satan is upping his game, good play Grandpa,”

Thanks for reading the first chapter of this thrilling horror-inspired fantasy world. I hope you will stick around to the end of it! And for the last time thanks!


	2. New Day! New Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tyler gets to the academy he is greeted by a man who mistakes him for someone else and forces him to go fight a fellow student Ripper.

“For this lesson, we’ll learn how to manifest the power given to you in the best way possible,” a tall man with skinny leggings was walking around a classroom almost completely silent with a book larger than the average human body. He slowly coughed to clear his throat and starting quoting the book, “from whom this power comes from. From which it will be perceived. Someone who dares to oppose this will feel the true strength of the power that is stored in themselves.”

The man looked at a dozen children sweating from the simple fear of killing themselves if they made one bad move. Outside the classroom, a little Dark Angel would be born and no one knew how important it would be, and as I have said before. This wasn’t and will never be an average day this is the birth of a legend.

Tyler looked around still shocked about what just happened, “So…. What now then?” The Dark Angel in front of him just growled aggressively, “Ah names I’m Tyler, and you?” He tried slowly putting his hand on its head to pet it but was denied when the Dark Angel quickly jumped back in fear.

Tyler looked around trying not to cause a scene and saw a training place next to him. Boys his age were fighting with REAL magic. His eyes were blown away, he couldn't stop staring, “If I can do that I will do it!” The dark angel looked frightened but also intrigued. A boy right behind Tyler poked him on his shoulder, “You must be the Sher right?” The boy said. Tyler was shocked and looked at the dark angel. On its chin, it said, “Sher’s baby.”

“Yeah, I’m Sher haha,” Tyler said awkwardly scratching his head, “The training center is right over there if you were looking for it,” The boy pointed towards a big center filled with boys, “Here take this!” he threw a long black and white outfit to Tyler, “That’s your training suit,” Tyler looked at it and went into a secure area and came out a, “You are officially a Dark sorcerer, have fun and break a leg also I gotta take your pet while you train,” the dark angel looked much happier with the boy than with Tyler.

When Tyler went into the large room standing next to some other boys, “Today it’s combat day we are going to test out your skill,” a tall dark creature said with a humanoid body, “We are testing your magic and material skill. So remember give it your all,” 

Tyler was suddenly thrown into a small portion of the large training place in front of a short boy with completely white hair, “You ready or something,” he said. His hands were slowly turning darker by the second, “Yeah in a moment,” Tyler said. OH SHIT WHAT AM I GOING TO DO he thought

“Can’t wait,” the boy rushed in headfirst with his hand second and smashed Tyler to the ground, “You done?” The boy asked, “Oh and by the way my name is Ripper,” he said. Tyler was slowly getting up still clinging to the air around him, “I’m not done,” he could slowly start feeling energy forming around him. I may have just gotten here, but I’m not going down he thought.

“Hurry up a little I am trying to have fun,” Tyler wasn’t naturally skilled, he wasn’t smart but he was determined, “SOMETIMES HAVING FUN ISNT GOING TO GO THE WAY YOU THINK!!!” Tyler screamed, “Now it's getting fun,” Ripper said with a smile, “but no matter how fun it gets I’m going to win,” Tyler looked shocked at that statement. Ripper licked his underlip and went in for a full-on punch.

Tyler quickly dodged it by the skin of his teeth, “Eh,” he exhaled, “You really are strong arent you?” Tyler asked, “I’m not one to lie.” Ripper replied. Tyler slowly looked at his hand. He slowly formed a fist, “But,” suddenly it started glowing, “No matter if I win or lose-”

Ripper was somehow shocked but still kept his smile. He quickly went in for a punch but Tyler quickly dodged and kicked his hand to create a clear opening, “-I’m going to hit you.” Tyler punched Ripper right in the face. At this time most people were almost finished with their fights out of a hundred only seven were still going on. The remaining fights were getting crowds.

The biggest fight was between a guy with two raven wing claws and a guy with long purple hair. Tyler and Ripper’s fight was getting small crowds but still, some watched. After the punch Tyler did Ripper found himself on the ground, “You aren’t the best or worst, but you are decent, BUT HERE DECENT ISNT ENOUGH,” Ripper screamed as he slowly went backward with both of his hands out, “You need to be the best to succeed and if you arent that, you are nothing,” 

Ripper jumped in the air with no gravity it seemed. He was basically flying, “I call this Maximum DRIVE!” the entire crowd started screaming, “DODGE DODGE.” one said and another said, “YOU GOT THIS RIPPER!” but Tyler was quiet he knew he wasn’t going to win but that didn’t mean much to him. He got his hit, so he decided to not dodge but observe the punch.

The punch went right in Tyler’s face he fell on his knees, “You did good bud,” Ripper said while giving him a hand, “Thanks, buddy!” Tyler said. One battle hadn’t ended though. The guy with the raven claw and the other with the purple hair were still going at it. Even the teachers were parts of the crowd now. Who are these guys? Tyler questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Hope you will be sticking with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you'll be sticking with me


End file.
